shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeto Hyde
Introduction Zeto Hyde is a''' Deceased'''. He is son of the nomad Zeto Chaz, descendant of Zeto Uria, brother of Zeto Shaw , Zeto Ross, Zeto Reid, Zeto Lenox, Zeto Bonne and half brother to Lee ( Zeto Lee). His life long goal is to become the Pirate King by finding the One Piece left behind by the late Gol D. Roger. He believes that being Pirate King means one he will have the power and authority to stop injustice and abolish the powers of the World Government and World nobles. He has eaten the Suu Suu no mi . He has enlisted in the ranks of the Taichibukai , but rarely does much as a member. As the founder and Captain of the White Myth Pirates he is the strongest in the crew. Hyde has a current bounty of 50,000,000 he did not realize it until Magellan showed him his wanted poster. Even though his bounty is not very high he is known to be incredibly dangerous and incredibly ignorant. Zeto is infamous for being a trouble-maker and extremely lazy. His actions are noted to be rash and excessive. He is an enemy of the World Government and whoever ally with them. He is also ignorant and being a Descendant of Zeto, he is known to have a natural belligerence, and often looks to violence when his emotions are discovered. His ignorance and rather rudeness has gained him the nickname of" That Guy". He is incredibly inconsiderate and frankly doesn't care what people think about him. He is shown to have a softer side to him, even though he is still shrewd and cunning. He also has a hatred of the Tenryuubito shown as he attacked one, and was sent to Impel down, to await his execution. Appearance Hyde is relatively middle-sized at a height of 6 feet exactly, he is quite muscular. Post-Timeskip he was dwarfed by most characters. Has dark black hair and eyes that can change color. His eyes change color randomly because of a family genetics. He is always seen wearing a jacket or vest. He willchange his attiredepending on what Island he is in. He wore a winter jacket and a scarf in the Drum Kingdom, and as he wore just a plain dress shirt when his crew went exploring in South Blue. His usual color scheme, of Black , white, or red. He has medium long hair, which is extremely black, it usually covering his eyes but showing some of his pupil's. The color of his hair is quite odd noted as his brothers, father, and Grandfather all have silver hair, the reason so claimed by his father is that he is the runt of the litter. He wears classy shoes, and long black pants. He also wears elegant dress shirts with usually a black tie. He has a pale complection with little scars but gets tanned easily. As a Descendant of Zeto he also gained very weird genetics, his eye color changes randomly at times almost as he is possessed. His eyes are mostly red, a common trait of the Zeto's seen as most of there eye colors are Red, Blue, or white. The Zeto's are known to have characteristics of wolves such as sharp teeth, long dense nails, and huge lunges and pecs. They are also known to be either really skinny or really muscular, there is no middle ground and there is no obese Zeto in history. Hyde's hair can grow extremely long. Hyde's shoes have dials in them. Milky dials and Jet dials. He uses the Jet dials to sharply enhance his kicks, and he uses the milky dials to help his flying ability. Gallery AnimeBoy.jpg|Hyde as he appeared when he came back to his home Dsfsfdfeeee.jpeg|Hyde appearance in Drum Kingdom Eeeee.jpeg|Hyde in his normal attire Category:Devil Fruit User Category:East Blue Characters Category:Human Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pirate Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:North Blue Characters Category:Captain Category:Zeto Brothers Category:Polearm Wielder Category:White Myth Pirates Category:Male Category:Taichibukai Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Deceased Category:Doctor Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User